This time,
by Senju Lilly
Summary: Manga spoilers for recent chapters ! What if you had a second chance ? What if you could fix all the mistakes you did in the past ? What if you could do everything again ? Obito , Kakashi and Gai got this second chance , but are things going to end the way they want them to ? Time travel story.
1. What is going on !

WARNING : **Spoilers** up to manga chapter 599 . Time travel . Bad writing skills .

Disclaimer : No . I don't own Naruto or anybody else from the Naruto universe .

**Seriously , spoilers! Well , i warned you..**

And here goes my first story . My very .. first .. story .. I can't believe i'm actually posting this..

_I saw all those stories about time travel and such , but they just wouldn't satisfy my better-ending necessity , so i decided to make one myself. Don't get me wrong , i** loved** them all ._

_Time travel .This is my perfect solution for a happy ending of the gaiden : Obito doesn't get to die and we still get Funny-Cool-Kakashi . While i really wish i could just erase that moment from the Naruto history , i just can't give up on Kakashi's new personality . So this is the only way to have them both . This , or a certain OC saving Obito from Madara , after his 'death' . Maybe i will post this one too ? I actually had that one in my head for almost an year . You know .. thinking of more plot before sleeping and such . One year . I will definitely post it ._

_-Lilly_

* * *

On the battlefield , two powerful attacks clash . Kakashi's raikiri stabs Obito in his right shoulder , and the other's mokuton attack almost hits Kakashi in his heart . They face each other ,with their eyes full of anger . For the first time , they both decide the same thing : this is going to end right here. They have to fight , and end this , right now. There is no other way. They are never going to agree on this.

They both use their Mangekyo sharingan's power , at the same time , full of anger and... regret . Kakashi regrets that things had to end like this . That he couldn't save Obito , or keep his promises to him . He wishes he could change things. He wishes he could take better decisions. He also feels guilty. Also , even if he won't admit it , Obito feels regret too . But his regrets only make him wish his plan would come true more .That he could fix everything . That he could make things just like how they used to be.

As they both use the jutsu , the two attacks somehow merge together , into one huge new one. Suddenly, they both disappear from the battlefield . Perhaps you would thing they ended into the Kamui dimension . Or that they would be fighting until one of them dies...? Well , this story is a little more than that .

-Obito's POV-

He slowly opens his eyes , looking at the clock in front of him . Its still early , he is not going to be late this time ! The **boy** gets out of bed , taking on his usual clothes , and rushing to the kitchen to eat when ... suddenly something feels _really_ off . Like .. Like he wasn't supposed to be here now .. Like.. He should be somewhere else . Like.. All this is not real. He would like to think more about this weird feeling , but he doesn't get to , because very soon his head start hurting very bad , causing him to collapse on the floor , and almost , **almost** , cry .Just when things weren't bad enough for one day , he starts feeling very dizzy , sick and hurt. And then everything comes back to him . The mission , his 'death' , Madara , Rin's death , Akatsuki , Jinchuuriki , THE WAR ! The.. The WAR ! His moon-eye plan ! Juubi ! His perfect world !

Where is he ? Why is he young again ? What...What is going on ?

Did he win ? Is this his dream world ? He runs outside of the house , hoping to see the moon red , sharingan-like looking on the sky. But no .The moon isn't there. The moon was supposed to alway be on the sky in the tsukuyomi world ! This can't be his dream world . But then , what...

Just what is going on ? Is he dreaming ? But this feels so real ! Or.. was everything else just a dream ? There's no way all those years he spent , working on his plan , were just an illusion . **Just what is going on ?!**

"I.."

"**IDIOT!**" He hears a very annoying voice screaming behind him . He quickly spin his body , but he is too slow to avoid Kakashi's attack . Now Kakashi holds him on the ground , and he got no way out .

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST DO , OBITO ?** "

Does he remember too ? So then , does this prove that his memories were not false ?

"What are you talking about , _Bakakashi_?" He asks him , even if he already knows.

"This. What did you do ? I don't remember you winning the war , or using the infinite tsukuyomi on the moon."

"I didn't." He said before thinking. Well.. There goes his plan to act like he doesn't know anything...

"_What?_" Kakashi looks at him confused , and he is distracted for a short time , long enough for Obito to escape. But he doesn't attack back . Because it looks like Kakashi doesn't know anything too, so there's no point in starting a fight. Not right now, anyway.

"You heard me! This is not the Infinite Tsukuyomi"

"But how do you.."

"The moon . It should be red."

"Are...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kakashi stares at the sky for a short time , confused , probably trying to figure out what is going on . He looks back at Obito with a hint of hope in his eyes . "Is.. this real then ?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

He was about to say something back , but he doesn't , because he get interrupted by a very familiar , _annoying _, screaming voice , of his well-known self-declared eternal rival .

"Gai."

* * *

And here you go .. Don't worry , this night , or maybe tomorrow , but i will post the next chapter very soon !

What ? This story is bad ? Well , i warned you !

Don't look at me like that ! I did !

Oh , well ...

_-Lilly_


	2. Past?

Warning: **Spoilers up to chapter 604-605 or something like that **, Time-travel , i'm not the best at writing and english is not my first language.

Disclaimer: What? Me? Own Naruto? Ha!

Here goes the second chap! See ? I told you I will upload it fast ! I don't like making others to wait .

_-Lilly_

* * *

_Gai watches as Kakashi and the masked man , Obito , attack each other , full of anger . Then , something very strange is happening . They both use kamui , but the jutsu doesn't work the way it is supposed to. The result is very different . He can't see them clear anymore .They are covered by black smoke, slowly fading away from his view. Soon , all he can see is their outline , covered in dust and the weird smoke , maybe made by the sharingan. But wait . He just heard something .. Was that .. Kakashi? He sounded so young! __And again! That was his own young voice !__ Are those... Are those memories ? Something very .. very bad is going on here ._

_ Before thinking , Gai start running in the direction of the two ninjas . They, soon , slowly start to get dragged into a point . But Gai is fast . He touches the two just in time , just in time to go wherever they are going .He is sure that can't be the Kamui dimension . There's no way he will let his eternal rival into a dangerous , unknown place, alone ._

-Present(Or past?) time , Kakashi's POV -

"My eternal rival ! I got the perfect idea for .."

Kakashi stop paying attention to Gai . There are more important things going on right now . There is one thing he really wants to know .. Is.. Is he .. Is this the past ? Is all this real ? Or is this just one of Obito's tricks ? Was he saying the truth , when he said this is not the tsukuyomi world ? Should he..

"_War?_" He heard Obito saying .

Should he believe him ? He tried to use his sharingan to cancel this illusion , but it didn't work . Obito may be saying the truth but ..

"Kakashi . Are you paying attention ?" He heard Obito asking , clearly annoyed by the soon-to-be-copy-ninja .

"Uh ? What did you say again ?"

"Gai just mentioned his strange dream, about a shinobi war ."

"A .. War? You mean ..?"

"Yes . But it seems like it is just a dream ."

-Gai's POV-

He watches the two talking, very confused . They seem to know something , something he doesn't . Also, there is this feeling he got : That his eternal rival is.. In danger ? That he got to save him .. That something very bad may happen to him . That he must fight . And on top of that , Kakashi seem to act very out of character today . He is clearly changed , yet it feels like .. he've been like that forever . He can't understand it very good , but something is going on here . Or is it?

"Gai." He heard Obito say.

The other boy -what was his name again?- looks at him with a serious face .Why.. Why does he feel like punching this boy? "Can you tell me more about this .. dream ?"

"I'm not quite sure about it , but i remember ... People fighting together .. And .. A giant monster .. We were protecting somebody .. And yellow chakra.. Kakashi, he was in danger and** I had to save him** **!**"

"Does the word jinchuriki tell you anything? Juubi? Madara? Masked man ? Anything?"

"I..I heard those before !I can't seem to remember where , but i did! What .. What does all this mean ?What are those words? "

"Nothing you should worry about , Gai" Kakashi gives him his well - known eye-smile . But there is something off with the way his voice . Lying ..? Wait , since when does Kakashi smile, anyway ? "Anyway , what about the contest ?"

-Obito's POV-

Gai start blabbering about pointless things again .Obito doesn't pay attention to him anymore , now thinking about all the things that happened until now.

Some hours ago he was fighting , about to finally win the war , finally see his plan come true . He was going to defeat Naruto , while Madara would take care of the alliance . He was so close to win this war , and now here he is , in an unknown place , maybe into the past . How is it even possible ? How can one suddenly wake up in his 12 years old body ,_ just like that_ ?

"Obito"

Obito now focus his attention back to Kakashi , also noticing that Gai is no longer around.

"I think i know what is going on . I know this is going to sound stupid but I think we ... maybe .. Traveled into our **past** ?"

"I already knew that may be a possibility , idiot."

"I ... Shut up !"

"So what do you think caused it , if this really is the past ?"

Kakashi doesn't say anything for some time , just staring at a random point into the space . It took him some time to answer the question .

"I think i have a theory. What is the last thing you remember , before waking up here?"

"I remember us trying to use Mangekyo on each other ."

"Exactly . I think this may be caused by our Kamui . Somehow .. Somehow our sharingan did all of this ."

"This is stupid . I used Mangekyo before , you used Mangekyo before , and nobody ended into the past ."

"Do you have any better idea ?"

"Hn."

"One more thing .. I think this is the day when we had our first C rank mission. We will have to meet our team soon."

"Yes , i remember. We should go . For now , we should act just like we used to."

"Ok. You go first Obito , i got something to take care of ." Ans with that , Kakashi dissapeared into a puff of smoke , without letting Obito say anything else.

Obito heads to their meeting point , as fast as he can . He arrives here to see Minato , smiling, sitting on a branch of some old a tree ."I see you are just in time , Obito!"

"Minato..sensei" Obito is surprised to see his dead sensei again , even if he already knew he is still alive .

"Obito-kun!"Just then he heard a familiar voice saying his name . A very familiar voice . A voice he thought he was never going to hear again , not until he was going to use infinite tsukuyomi anyway . It was..

**Rin**

* * *

What ? You were thinking Gai was going to remember everything ? Just like that? Ha!

Also , just so you know , the Kannabi bridge mission is not going to happen too soon.

Please let me know if you would want anybody else , who was on the battlefield , to get his memories at some point in this story .

Again , i will update very soon ! Until then,

_-Lilly_


	3. Kakashi!

Hey , people reading my story . I just need to thank you for it , i'm glad it is not just ignored .

Warning : **Spoilers **,Time-travel and the usual writing skills .

_Chapter 3 , fast as always ! Enjoy~_

_-Lilly_

* * *

Here she is , alive , breathing , in front of him .

"Obito-kun? What's wrong?"

"..Rin"

_Rin._

"Rin! You are here too ! Good good , now, after Kakashi come , we can start the mission. "

"Good morning , Minato-sensei! Kakashi is .. Late ? Is he ok?"

" Don't worry about it Rin ! I'm sure he is fine ."

**-10 minutes later-**

"What is taking so long ?He's never late ! He.. He may be in danger! I'm going to check!"

Obito raises his head to see a very worried Rin preparing to leave , to rescue Kakashi from unknown dangers . "I talked with him before coming here . He said he had to do something first."

**-20 minutes later-**

"It must be something very important , if it is taking him so long...You sure he is ok , Obito ?"

"Yes." He answers , with a small tone of irritation in his voice.

-**40 minutes later-**

_Act the way he used to . Thats all he had to do . Damn it , Kakashi!_

**-50 minutes later, Kakashi's POV-**

Kakashi finally arrived to the meeting place , while reading a well-known book. Here he finds his two teammates playing a card-game , and his sensei sleeping while standing in a tree .

"Yo. Sorry i'm late , i had to wash my dogs today."

"**KAKASHI!** You really worried me ! Are you fine ? Did anything happen to you ? Are you hurt ? Please , please tell me you are fine!"

"Good morning Rin. Can you please stop screaming at me like that?"

"Sorry , Kakashi-kun. I was just worried."

Rin take some steps away from him , and Kakashi leave her, only to find a pissed off Obito , probably trying to hurt him with his glare. "What took you so _long_?"

"Wow , Obito . What are you doing ? Didn't you say we should act normal?"

Kakashi only succeeded to increase Obito's annoyance , but before the other could get to say anything , they heard Minato calling them both , to explain the mission .Obito started happily grinning -or rather pretending to- and rushed to Minato , wearing a goofy-13-years-old mask . His acting skills even impressed Kakashi : He couldn't tell the same boy who now is talking about becoming hokage and protecting his comrades , just like how the old Obito used to , is the same person they fighted in the 4th shinobi war , who killed Sensei and was about to put the whole world under a genjutsu .

They soon started their mission , and while Obito was acting just the same way he used to , Kakashi was acting totally out of character . He tried to ignore Obito's annoyed glares , or Minato's and Rin's worried ones . When their mission ended , Rin was the first one who left , and when Obito and Kakashi wanted to , Minato stopped them asking : " Tell me , What is going on?"

**-Obito's POV-**

Damn ! I knew Kakashi's stupid acting would raise some questions from him , but why me too? Did i do any mistake ?

"Huh ? Are you talking about Kakashi's odd behavior ? I too wonder what is going on with him !"

"You too Obito . You are changed too , but you can hide it better. You did seemed happy outside , but i could feel it was just an act . I could see you were full of anger , inside. "

"..."_ Think Obito ... Think ..I have to explain it , somehow._ _Of course!_ "I don't know what to believe in anymore"

"What?"

_The truth !I will just tell him the truth .There's no point in lying right now._ "I always had hope for the future , believing that all i can protect my comrades forever , that i can become a hokage and that everybody can be happy . I did until recently , when i realised that it is wrong. I was just a naive child , but now i realized that this world we live in is far from perfect or happy .Such things like hope or dreams are just pointless .. We live in a cruel world, sensei."

"Obito... Just what made you believe such a thing ?"

"I..I can't tell you sensei ." He say while trying to avoid Minato's eyes as good as he could , with small tears in his eyes , caused by the painful memory of Rin's death.

Minato smiles , trying to comfort him . "It's okay , Obito-kun . You can talk about it whenever you want to." Then he looks at Kakashi , who is ignoring them both while reading his new book. "What about you?"

"Hn? I decided that there are things more important than following the rules , and that there is no need to be ashamed of my father ." Kakashy say in a bored tone , annoyed because he had to stop reading.

"And what made you decide this , might i ask?"

"I've been thinking of it for some time , and there is also a certain thing a close friend of mine told me some time ago."

" I don't remember seeing you acting different made you suddenly take such a decision ?"

"No , i did consider it for some time .Its just that , unlike crybaby over here , i can hide my emotions if i want to." Obito start glaring at him again , only to get a classic eye-smile back .

"Hm.. Okay ,one more question , why did you both had this heart change today?"

"Kakashi was here too, during the .. thing that opened my eyes to the reality .He just got the wrong idea out of it."

"Okay then . But make sure you tell me what is all this about , Obito . I really can't understand what made you think such things . Well , i got to go , Kushina would kill me if i am late again , and i promised Rin i would tell her what is going on with you two too. "

Just when he finished saying the phrase , Minato teleported away , leaving only a huge cloud of smoke behind him.

"Damn it , Kakashi ! Did you really had to do this ?"

"If i recall correctly , you had poor acting too, _crybaby_."

"He probably only figured out because of you , _bakakashi_."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I really don't understand why do you care so much anyway .Minato can still tell we are not fakes , Obito . And i really don't think he would consider us being from the future . He was obviously just worrying for us."

"I guess you are right . Anyway ,he does not fully believe us yet, Kakashi. Just.. don't do anything else stupid."

"You too baka."

"Hn. So is it official then ? Are we in the past ?"

"It seems so."

"This is so unfair . I was so close to the dream world , and now i have to do it all again!"

"Do you ? We _can_ save Rin this time . We can."

_Does he really think that i would give up on my plan only because Rin is alive ?She is not the only reason i'm doing this . She is only the one who opened my eyes . And anyway , even if i save her once , she will still die . The moon eye plan is the only hope ._

"Hn"

After their stopped talking , Obito left , heading to the _house where he currently lived_ . Without even talking with his _so called dad_ , he locked his room and went to sleep , wishing that, maybe, when he will wake up , this will turn out to be only a dream.

* * *

_If you are wondering , the reason why Kakashi won't act like he used to is because he regrets he acted like an asshole before , wishing he could get to spend more time with his time._

_I think i will update tomorrow again . Until then,_

_-Lilly_


	4. Decisions

__Damn , I forgot the disclaimer ! No , i do not own Naruto .

**Warning** : Spoilers and time-travel .

_And here goes chapter 4 . Enjoy! _

_-Lilly_

* * *

**-Kakashi's POV-**

When Obito left , Kakashi too went to his home . The house was just as empty as he remembered it to be . In 4-5 years from now , he will move to another place , where he will live together with his ninken . He missed his new home

Before sleeping he decided to read a little more from his new book . Needless to say , he spend hours reading , so the next day he woke up very late.

After he woke up , Kakashi decided he should go on a walk in Konoha , to sort his thoughts.

Here he is . In the past . He can fix all his mistakes . Obito's death , Rin's death , Sensei's death ... But more important , he must do something about Obito . It seems like traveling in the past won't stop him from hating the world . But Kakashi won't give up , just like that . No matter what , he will change Obito's mind . Just the way Obito did with him . But let's just hope it won't take his death for that .

Obito's death is his biggest mistake . This time , he got to make sure nobody is going to die on that mission .With Obito alive , saving Rin shouldn't be that hard . This time around , he is going to keep all his promises. This must be the reason he is here : to fix things . He got a second chance to life , and he is definitely going to use it !

And there is Gai too . He seemed to have some memories of the future , even if he dismissed them as a dream . Is that all , is he never going to fully remember , or will the memories slowly come back to him ? Maybe he should keep an eye on Gai , to see if he will remember anything else .

But if Gai remembered things only because he was on the battlefield , does that mean Naruto will remember too ? Will he be born with all his old memories? Or will he start to remember things , when he will become older ? And there is also ..

_Madara ._

He doesn't know how , but Madara and Obito seemed to know each other. Does that mean that Madara is alive right now ? And if he is , and he got all his part memories , is Konoha in danger ?

Let's just hope that , somehow , Gai is the only one knowledge of the future .

**-Minato's POV-**

When he finished questioning Kakashi and Obito , he went to tell Rin the news .She seemed very concerned about Obito's sudden change , and very relieved about Kakashi's . But one thing is sure , she seemed to believe them . Minato wasn't sure if he should believe them or not . What they said makes sense , but something was still off. He couldn't put his finger on it , but there is something wrong with his students.

Anyway, Obito is now worrying him. He was such a nice boy. They were supposed to become hokages together. An unknown event changed him , and Obito won't tell him what happened. Whatever it is , it must be very hard for the Uchiha. He needs a friend right now. Maybe he should talk with Kakashi .Yes , he will definitely make sure Kakashi will talk with him .

**-Kakashi's POV-**

"Minato-sensei?"

When he finished -or just got bored of- thinking , Kakashi decided he should go back home . Here , he found Sensei waiting for him , telling him he would like to talk with him .

"How do you feel , Kakashi ?"

"Good , actually . What is the real thing you want to ask, sensei?"

"Obito's change . He won't tell me what happened , but you must know , so i'd like you to talk with him about it. He needs a friend right now. "

"Yes , i was planning to , anyway ."

"Thank you , Kakashi . Now tell me , how did you obtained that book?" Asked Minato , pointing to the book Kakashi was holding , one of the first books wrote by Jiraiya , and the one that also made the old pervert Naruto's godfather .  
"I believe Jiraiya was going to publish this book 2 months later , and he only gave me and Kushina 2 copies of it . "

"I.. uh .. It's funny.."

"Yes , funny indeed. Just as funny as Kushina's reaction when she couldn't find her favorite book ."

"I .. Oh no , my poor teammate is in such a bad mood! I must help him ! I'm sorry Minato-sensei , i'd love to continue this conversation but Obito need my help right now !" He said , using the teleportation justu to get away .

**-Obito's POV-**

Obito watched the other ninja talking with an irritated glare on his face.

His day started in a normal way . Today they had a free day , so he decided to spend it planning what to do . He decided he should act normal until the Kannabi mission .During the mission , he must to talk with Madara .The question is : how . He doesn't have Senju DNA , so he can't use wood clones right now . And how can he leave , during the mission , without Minato or Kakashi to notice ? This sure is a problem . He should make sure to activate at least his sharingan .

Just when he was about to find a solution , he got interrupted by a determined Kakashi , ready to tell him an one hour long speech about friendship and such.

_Damn it , Kakashi ! I don't have time for this !_

"...and if you don't do it now , you will probably regret your decision later.."

_What is he thinking ? Does he really believe that some nice words can change my mind ?_

"..which is also why you are wrong when you say such .."

_I took my decision a long time ago ._

" .. so a genjutsu is definitely not the solution."

"Did you finished?"

"Yes. So do you still believe this is a cursed world?"

"Yes. Now can you leave me alone?"

"Obito.."

"Now. I have more important things to do. "

"Obito! So what if this world have bad things ? It also got a lot of good things ."

"The genjutsu world would only have happiness"

"But it won't be real! And anyway , even if this was the only way to peace , it is still unfair. What about the dead ones ? They won't enjoy this so called perfect world. And what about the unborn ones ? If you use your genjutsu , the unborn children will never get to live ."

" not such a bad thing . This world is Hell anyway."

"Obito!"

"Leave me alone Kakashi . You won't change me with some nice words . I told you , you are just words and no actions."

"I won't give up on you , Obito."

"Fine , don't" Said Obito , running away from the other.

* * *

_Aw , poor Kushina .. Kakashi stole her book ! Bad Kakashi!_

_Next chapter today or the next morning ! Until then ,_

_-Lilly_


	5. Planning

**Disclaimer** :Pay attention dammit ! I told you , i don't own Naruto!

**Warning :** Do i really still have to say it ?

_Fast update as always . I shall not disappoint the readers._

_-Lilly_

* * *

**-Gai's POV-**

Gai runs around some old buildings ,training, like always. Lately , he felt very confused. One time, he called somebody he never saw before by his name , like he knew him. Another time , he was convinced he was teaching a team of 3 ninjas . Also, he got those weird memories of training himself. And sometimes, he knows what is going to happen next. He doesn't know why , but he does. And all those weird dreams , of everybody being older , and fighting.. Fighting into a war.

His eternal rival's change is also worrying him. He is so .. soft . And nice.. He is really changed!

Gai knows something must be going on . Maybe he should talk with Kakashi about it? He didn't get to challenge his for such a long time, anyway! Last time , the score was 40 to 41 for.. Wait. Did he just say 40 ? Ohh! It's happening again!

**-Obito's POV-**

The Uchiha arrived to the meeting point just in time. Today , team Minato got to take care of a D rank mission. Something about a missing cat. It seems like both Rin and Minato-sensei are already here so they should.. Wait , where is Kakashi? Is he going to be late , again ?

"Good morning Minato-sensei , Rin!"

"Good morning Obito! I see you are early today !"

"Yes , yes i am . So that idiot is still not here ?"

"It seems so..." Rin sighed , with an amused face.

**-1 hour later , Kakashi's POV-**

When he finally got to their meeting point , he found the three ninjas playing some game , Obito being very annoyed , probably because he was losing.

"Having fun without me? That's not nice at all.."

"Kakashi.. You are late again.." Said Rin ,actually happy because she got to win almost every time.

"Well , you see.. I was on my way here when a good friend of mine asked me to help him with his cat"

"That got to be a lie , there's no way you got a friend!"

"Obito!" Said Rin , looking at Obito with an angry face

Kakashi eye-smile at his two friends , "I feel so hurt , Obito.. How can you say such a thing?" He said in a dramatic way.

"Hn, liar."

"crybaby"

Just then Minato decided to speak , calling the three ninjas to explain the mission. It was just a boring D-rank mission , they had to find a lost cat . Kakashi remembers when he did this mission with his own team . Back then , Sasuke was still in Konoha , Naruto wasn't one of the most powerful ninjas and Sakura was not the Medic-nin she will be .

**-1 hour later-**

They finished the mission fast , thanks to Obito. Before leaving , the Uchiha told Kakashi he got to tell him something , and to meet him next to his house , in about 30 minutes . Of course , Kakashi was going to be late.

**-Obito's POV , almost 2 hours later-**

"Damn it , Kakashi , I said 30 minutes !" Obito couldn't believe the Hatake made him wait 2 hours . 2 hours! Why is it so hard to be on time ?

"Sorry sorry , i got lost so i had to ask for indications." The other said , eye-smiling and faking a regretful face .

"You got _lost_?" He've been here before . What kind of excuse is that?

"Mmm..Anyway , what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Right. I think i know how to go back in our time."

"You do?"

"I'm not sure if it could work , but if we use Kamui again , the way we did the first time , we may somehow do whatever we did back then , and go back to the correct time"

"But you don't have Mangekyo , Obito. You don't have your sharingan either."

"I'm working on that . But we did activated mangekyo in a short time from now . When Rin died."

"_Obito_."

"She will be alive into my genjustu."

"No she won't ."

_Why won't he accept that the Moon-eye plan is the only way?_"Whatever. But anyway, for now, i think things should happen the same way they did the first time."

"_But,_"

"What , you think that everything would be better if you save me or Rin this time?Think of it, even if i survive the Kannabi mission , i would still get killed , by Sasuke's older brother ."

"You don't know that ."

"Yes i do. Madara is still there , and he can still attack Konoha , without me. And then , Itachi would still be forced to kill all the Uchihas. Including least i survived when i got crushed by that boulder."

"But then, we should at least save Rin.."

"Hn"_ It's true that I need my Mangekyo, but.._

"Anyway , until _that_ mission , just make sure you don't change any other things. We don't want to ruin the future , do we?" _After all , it's enough that you are acting completely out of character ..Hn.. I think it's getting late.._"Since you just had to make me wait 2 hours , i got to go now . Don't do anything stupid!"

After saying those words , he walked away , without even caring if Kakashi had anything else to say. When he got home , he found a very angry father waiting for him.

"Where have you been? Its late." His father eyes him with an hateful face , and a typical Uchiha glare.

"Why do you care ? Didn't you say i am a disgrace to the Uchiha clan?"

"Your pathetic weakness doesn't matter right now . You can't talk with your father like that!"

"You leave me alone ,so called _father_!" He said , rushing in his room , locking it and going to sleep.

* * *

_Damn.. I spend a good time writing this chapter , and now it seems so.. short!_

_Yes , Obito and his dad are not on the best terms . Well , Obito does need some more reasons behind his hate , because "You let Rin die" is not enough ._

_Also , update probably tomorrow( its 21:40 in my timezone) . Damn , i feel.. tired . I shouldn't ! It's so early!_

_Lazy-ing around,_

_-Lilly_


	6. Soon,

**_Warning/Disclaimer are the usual_**

_Daaamn.. It took me more than 24 hours .. I was busy today . Real life and such . Seriously , i spent all the free time i got with this chapter. I'm sorry ._

_Random reader is staring at me "You liar . You said tomorrow . and this day ended 1 hour ago ."_

_"Well.. Well it didn't , according to the american timezone ."_

_"Liar."_

_"But."_

_"No buts ."_

_"Aww"_

**_-(o.o)-_**

_One review got me thinking . I .. I didn't give Rin any character developement whatsoever . Damn . Well , i should fix things.. I hope this chap will answer some questions about her._

_-Lilly_

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

The young Kunoichi just arrived to the place where she had to meet his teammates, for their first mission since Kakashi became a chuunin . It looks like Obito actually made it in time . "Obito-kun!" The Uchiha turned his head , wide eyes staring at the girl . Well.. This is kind of weird. "Obito-kun? What's wrong." The other kept staring at him , saying her name in a weird way . He was acting like he just saw a ghost . What's going on with him?

Rin didn't get to question Obito's actions , because she just heard Minato's voice telling her something about the mission. "Good morning , Minato-sensei!" Wait , did he just say that..? "Kakashi is.. Late ? Is he ok?"

"Don't worry about it Rin ! I'm sure he is fine ." No , he can't be fine! Kakashi is never late! Why doesn't Sensei worry about him ?

**-later-**

Ten minutes already passed , and Kakashi is not here . He is never late! Never! He must be in danger! "What is taking so long ? I'm going after him!" . Obito finally decided to stop staring at her and talk , telling her that Kakashi had something to do . That is not like him at all! Why.. You know , Obito is acting weird too . He would always talk with her , and now he seems to be .. ignoring her .

"Obito-kun . Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine," he said on a dark tone , trying to avoid her worried look .

"Obito-kun.."

"Ha ha Rin . Why are you worrying so much ? I'm not a baby , you know ?!" The Uchiha said , laughing and grinning. But there was something off with the way he did it ."You know , i always take some cards with me . Would you like to play anything , while we wait for the idiot to show ?"

And now here she was , winning for the 20th time . Actually , she won more than 30 games , but some of them doesn't count , since Obito let her win . "You know .. I can teach you , Obito-chan"

"Hn. Let's play again . I'm sure i will win this time ."

With all the fun she had beating Obito , Rin forgot about Kakashi and his weird lateness . In the end , he showed up , telling them something about washing his dogs . "KAKASHI! You really scared me ! Are you fine ?" He looks fine .. But it's not like him to be late ! And .. wash his dogs ? ..Kakashi have dogs ? She took some steps behind him , since the silver haired ninja complained about her overreacting . But soon she saw him and Obito having another argument , stopped by Sensei calling them , to start the mission .

During the mission , Rin noticed Kakashi have been acting completely out of character . First , he was reading a book during the whole mission . Yes , the same person who believe that ninjas must follow rules no matter what . Also , he didn't complain about any mistakes made by Obito -Which , weirdly , didn't make any mistake at all- . Actually , he complimented Uchiha's skills . Yes , Hatake Kakashi said Obito is a good ninja. Later , she must talk with him about that ! But.. What if he won't tell her the truth . Maybe sensei should do that . There's no way Kakashi can hide anything from him.

Minato said he was going to question Kakashi anyway . He also said he will question Obito , since he believe he is changed too . While she did notice that Obito was strange at first , he seemed just the same after their card game.. But sensei must know better.

**-Later-**

The blonde just finished telling Rin the news . While the kunoichi was glad that Kakashi is no longer hurt by his father's death , she is also worried about Obito . "I will talk with him."

"You can try to , if you want . He wouldn't tell me anything."

The boy needed her help right now . She went to his house just after Minato left , running as fast as she could . After knocking , she asked Obito's father to let her talk with her friend .His father was just as bad as she remembered him the last time . Does he have anything to do with Obito's change? Obito's room was locked , and inside , it looked messy .

"Minato talked with you , didn't he?" Obito asked , without even bothering to fake a smile .

"Obito.. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

"But you need my help."

"Just let me deal with it alone. Let's just talk about something else , for now . We should train so we can become chuunin too ! It's unfair that only Kakashi got to become one!" He said , grinning .

"Obito.."

The two continued to talk about random things for a short time , then Rin had to go back home . The kunoichi tried to talk with the Uchiha about it again , but every time , he told her he wants to deal with it alone . In the end , she decided she shouldn't try , for now . She should give him some time , but she will sure talk with him about it , in the end . She knows something bad happened , and she will help him , just the way she have been trying to help Kakashi get over his father's death .

**-Nobody's POV aka Time skip-**

Things started to follow a certain routine. Team Minato kept taking missions , usually C-ranks , and Kakashi was late every time , being too busy reading the books he stole from Minato . When the mission ended, Obito would stay a little longer , to train.  
Kakashi started doing some D-rank missions, alone. Obito and Rin got the chuunin rank the second time they attended the chuunin exams. Both Obito and Kakashi were anxious ! , knowing that Kakashi's promotion to jonin , and that mission were going to happen soon . Obito found a way to talk with Madara during the Kannabi bridge mission . Kakashi was having a hard time trying to decide what should he do .

Gai was remembering more small things from the future , getting very confused by them. They would always be random memories .

**-Rin's POV-**

Rin arrived to the meeting point , late , but still earlier than Kakashi . Soon Obito got there too , carrying with him playing cards and a few books to read while waiting.

Minato-sensei would now call them 1 hour earlier than the time the mission had to start .It was a thing only the three of them knew . While waiting him , they would play card games (Rin was winning every time) , train or just talk about random things . In the end , Kakashi would arrive , telling them a random excuse , and Obito would call him a liar .

"Sorry sorry . There was a lost dog , and i had to help him"

Oh , here he is .Obito is complaining about the Hatake's behaviour , as always. Even with this change in the two's comportament , one thing is sure: They will never agree on something .

"Well , we should start the mission , then ." Said Minato , distracting the two boys from the fight they were about to start . " By the way , i heard that Kakashi could get promoted to Jonin-rank!"

**-Kakashi's POV-**

"Kakashi could get promoted to Jonin-rank!"

So .. It is going to happen , soon .The first mission he had with his team , as a Jonin. Also , the last one. The time spent with his team will soon come to an end .

"It is so awesome , Kakashi." He heard Rin's excited voice . _'Awesome' , huh ? Only if she knew.._

"What's wrong ? Aren't you glad , Kakashi?" Minato asked him.

"Y..Yeah . I am. Anyway, shouldn't we start the mission , now?"

"Right."

**-Gai's POV-**

The youthful ninja just left the grocery store in a hurry. There , he just called the shop assistant by her name .

Gai had enough . He needs answers . He had so many fake memories lately . He got more dreams about the 'juubi war' -he named it like that , since it seems like the huge monster is a 'juubi' , whatever that is- And there is this other person , the one he first believed it was himself . In one dream , an older Gai called the unknown ninja by the name 'Lee' . He, somehow, felt very proud of this 'Lee' person . He never met somebody with this name before !

He should ask Kakashi, again. He tried so many times before , but the Hatake would always tell him he doesn't have to worry about it. Maybe this time , the copy nin will- Wait . What did he just call Kakashi ? Oh , not again !

He must solve this somehow . Are all those memories some sort of hallucinations ? Is he under a jutsu ? Or are they trying to tell him something ? Maybe.. Maybe if, instead of trying to avoid them , he would focus on them .. Trying to remember more things? Maybe then, they would start making sense ?

_Seems like a plan._

"Alright ! I shall start understanding the meaning of those un-youthful memories , right now."

_Let's see .. There is the team .. the team of three ninjas .. There is the 'Lee' boy.. And .. Damn! Nothing is happening ! Maybe if Kakashi was here , he could use his sharingan on me . Wait ! That is another one of those memories ! Damn, i seem to remember things only when i don't want to !_

_This is going nowhere.._

* * *

_ How much took you to realise that the first part had the first chapters in Rin's POV ? _

_Gai seem to remember more things.. Also , the certain mission is coming soon . Until then , i-_

_"Liar."_

_"Still here?"_

_"Will never leave!"_

_Hiding from angry readers ,_

_-Lilly _


	7. Mission

**Warning** : **Spoilers for recent chapters**. Time-travel. My own Lazyness

**Disclaimer : **I don't own.

_**A/N: **_

_Damn . I took so long to update .. And i wasn't even busy , not at all . What i did was to find a good fanfic , and spend all my free time reading it ... And then find another one . But , you know.. They were really good. _

_"Uh.. Who are you ?" Random reader look at me confused._

_"Aww you must remember me ."_

_"No . Not at all . Maybe if you would update your stories faster i would ."_

_"But.. I only made you wait 3 days.."_

_"Which you spend lazy-ing in front of some fanfictions ." The one now named 'Angry reader'(you know... from the last chapter's Author Note) said._

_"Shut up."_

_-Lilly_

* * *

**-Minato's POV-**

The yellow flash felt very proud of his student . Yesterday , Kakashi got the rank Jonin . The Hatake wasn't showing any enthusiasm, as Minato expected him to , but the blonde decided that the Hatake must feel nervous , because he was going to be the leader tomorrow. Yeah ,tomorrow , Minato's team will take an important mission : their first mission with Kakashi as a jonin .

**-Rin's POV-**

She was so happy ! Today , they were going to have their first mission with Kakashi as their leader ! She was so glad me managed to become a jounin at such a young age . At least one of her teammates was happy..

Obito..

She must talk with the Uchiha, after this mission.

After her teammates finally arrived - Kakashi was there even later than usually - their sensei explained them what they had to do : destroy the Kannabi bridge . The mission will be lead by Kakashi , while Minato will take care of his own.

For now , he said he will walk with them. For the first time , Obito and Kakashi didn't start any fight . Actually , they didn't talk at all .

"Now i must leave .From now on , Kakashi , you will be the leader . Good luck!"

"Yes , sensei." Minato teleported away , using his signature jutsu .

They continued their way .from then , the three had to fight a lot of opponents. But the two boys took care of everything . All Rin had to do was to heal them , and watch them defeating everybody. It was making her feel kind of.. useless. Even if she didn't mind them protecting her every time , she wanted to help too . Healing was not enough .

**-Kakashi's POV-**

_That's it._

Until now , they didn't have any problems. Everything happened the way it did the first time , if not even better , now that Obito seems to be as powerful as Kakashi.

And now , here they are . This is the place where Rin got captured the last time , later causing his teammate to die saving his life . But this time , things are not going to happen that way .

"Obito!"

Kakashi watches in horror as his teammate is captured by the same ninja who took Rin the last time . How did that happen ? Obito is not weak . Did he let himself captured on purpose ? But .. why..?

**-Obito's POV-**

He let the ninja take him to the cave , the cave where they took Rin the last time , the cave placed on top of a tunnel to Madara's hideout .

His plan was rather easy : He would let them take to Madara ,kill them , find Madara , talk with him , and then return to Kakashi and Rin . Kakashi already knows where they took Rin , so he will probably take her to that place. Obito must be fast , so they won't suspect anything.

Oh , here they are . The ninjas put him down , preparing to use a genjutsu on him . But instead of that , when they first looked into his eyes , sharingan activated , _he_ got _them_ into a genjustu .

He use one of the many jutsus he learned from Madara , about one timeline ago , when he first trained Obito. It was an earth jutsu , which he could use thanks to his eyes **(1)** . He used it to create an open way to the same tunnel that saved his live , the first time. Before leaving , Obito made sure to and to close the door to the tunnel .

**-Madara's POV-**

He watched the young Uchiha with a neutral face . It seems like this kid knew about his existence and about his plans -from who knows where- and wanted to help him with them . No , actually he wanted to take control of everything.

"And , might i ask , what is going to happen if i say 'no'?"

"I will make sure to call my sensei here , and tell him everything i know about you and your plan. This kunai i hold in my hand is a special kunai . If i put my chakra in this ,and i throw it to the ground, it will call him here **(2)**. You may be able to defeat me , using the two zetsu you created , but i don't think you can defeat the yellow flash , who soon will be hokage ."

"And what if i say yes?" Madara asked , eyeing the other with an amused face.

"I will leave soon . I have to return to my teammates , who, no matter what, can't know that i am helping you. Not yet. I can't leave Konoha on my own , but you can send a Zetsu to me. I will give him more information about my own plans , and also something you may find useful. "

The determination in that child's voice was amusing Madara . _Oh well , it won't hurt to play villain with him , for awhile ._

"Fine . Zetsu , you may let him go ."

**-Kakashi's POV-**

He and Rin arrived to the place where the ninjas took Obito .. On their way , they had to fight some more enemies , so it took them some time to get here... To find the kidnapers defeated, and no Obito . _What? Where is he?_

"Kakashi.. Are you sure this is where they took him ? "

"Yes. It looks like he managed to escape , but- "

They didn't get to continue their conversation , because they got interrupted by the person they wanted to save .

" Kakashi! Rin! Over here!"

"Obito!"

"What did you do , Obito?" Asked Kakashi , concerned .

"I managed to escape on my own. You guys sure took your time .."

"I see," It makes sense. Obito is not weak now , so he could beat them .

**-Rin's POV-**

Minato-sensei finished his mission earlier , so he came to them . When they told him what happened , he seemed to have suspicions , like Rin . After all , the way Obito got captured was indeed asking for questions .

They finished the mission according to their plan . Nobody got hurt , or captured again . When they returned , they met Gai , who , for some reasons , believed that Obito was dead . The youthful boy, with tears in his eyes -as usual , actually- told Kakashi that he was ready to help him get over his "Sadness caused by his youthful loss of a comrade in his springtime of youth" .When Kakashi let him know he was wrong , and Obito didn't die during this mission , Gai panicked , and ran away screaming "My mind is unyouthful again! My brain must return to normal . Argh , is my springtime of youth fading away?"

... Yes . If anybody else did that , she would worry about that person's sanity , but this is Gai we are talking about.

After watching the youthful ninja making a fool out of himself, the three soon left .

**-Obito's POV-**

When Obito left, he had to avoid Rin , who looked ready to question him. According to Madara , a zetsu clone will be there tonight , so until then , he decided to go to his house . Once here , he went straight to his room , without paying attention to his father .

He doesn't care about that person , not anymore . Back when he was a kid , he would do anything to prove him he is not weak , hoping that one day he could win his respect . But in a short time , he would realize there's no need to prove anything to that man , that joke of a father. He made sure that , during the Uchiha massacre, he was the one to kill him , not before revealing to him who he was.

Hours later , he was waiting, close to the exit of Konoha, for Zetsu to make his appearance.

_Let's just hope he doesn't have Kakashi level of lateness.. The last thing i want is to spend the next two hours here , in the cold , risking to be caught and asked what am i doing here._

"Uchiha boy.."

_Oh , here he is . _"Finally . You sure took your time."

"So, little one.. What do you plan to do?"

"For now , i will continue pretending i have nothing to do with you . Soon , we will get the perfect opportunity to extract the kyuubi from its host .I will take care of that. After i win that fight , i will become a missing-nin/criminal , so i will not be able to enter Konoha too soon. That's why ,until then, i need to get as many informations as possible. Anyway , i will play the role of Madara , and start an organization to collect the other Bijuu. I already know their location and their skills."

"I see you have all this planned .. You are such an interesting kid.."

"Hn . I also need to activate my mangekyo sharingan. As far as i know , it is activated by the sadness you feel after losing somebody close to you.." _Hmm..It may take some time , but i think i know how to do this without killing Rin ._

**-Minato's POV-**

After returning to Konoha , Minato decided to go home too. On his way, he was thinking about what happened during the mission : What Obito did was a little .. weird . He wanted to ask him about it , but the Uchiha was in such a hurry . _Oh , well it's not like the world will end tomorrow , is it ?_

When he got home , he was hoping to spend some time with Kushina , since they didn't get to , lately . But his plans got ruined by a knocking sound coming from the door , and a silver-haired ninja waiting outside.

"Minato sensei" Kakashi was looking at the blonde , breathing fast .

"Is there anything wrong , Kakashi ?" Asked Minato , without showing that he was a little upset about being interrupted.

"I must talk with you , sensei."

* * *

_He he he.. Obito got a plan to activate his sharingan .. And it is not going to be any 'plot-twist' kind of thing . I'm not going to mess with the canon too much.._

_**(1) :** Kakashi could copy and use jutsus with his sharingan , couldn't he ? He didn't have earth or water chakra nature , yet he used this kind of jutsus. Obito can remember the handsigns , and the sharingan makes it even easier._

_**(2) :** I'm not very sure about this , actually . I think that into canon , Kakashi did call Minato for help when he used his Kunai . Also , i saw this into other fanfictions before . But i can fix it , if my readers think i have to. Also , yes , Obito stole that kunai from Kakashi._

_"You lazy"_

_"Aw shut up , you angry reader."_

_-Lilly_


	8. Truth

**Warning : Spoilers for Rin's death !** Time travel .

**Disclaimer :** Nope , not mine :P

_Uh.. Hi.. I'm late again , i know . Sorry , i've spent the last 3 days with my grandparents .** By the way , make sure to read the Author Note at the end of this chapter** . There are 2 announcements i made ._

* * *

**-Kakashi's POV-**

"I need to talk with you."

The silver haired ninja , with a worried expression , entered his sensei's house . They went into the kitchen , and Kakashi decided to sit on a chair.

"Would you like to drink anything ?" Asked Minato , trying to be nice .

"Some water , please." Said the Hatake , hoping to make some time to pass. Right now , he was starting to regret his decision .

**-1 hour earlier-**

Kakashi was walking around the village , thinking about the events that were going to happen . In about 4 months , Rin will be made the Jinchuriki of the three tails , and soon after that she will die , trying to protect her village . After 6 other months , a masked man , probably Obito , was going to attack Minato and Kushina , during Naruto's birth , kill the two , use kyubi to attack Konoha , and cause Naruto to become a jinchuriki .  
Also , according to Obito , even without the Uchiha's help , Madara can still attack Konoha . Which meant that talking Obito out of this won't stop the attack. Also , there is Rin . He would need more help to protect her from becoming a Jinchuuriki . Rin is not going to let herself to be used against her own village , so if she will become a jinchuriki again , she will eventually die . He couldn't talk her out of this the first time , and it looks like Obito is not going to help very much . The only way is to stop her from becoming one in the first place .

_But..How..?_

**-End of flashback-**

"Thank you , sensei" Said Kakashi , after drinking some water .

"So .. what did you wanted to talk with me ?"

"I need your help. I.. I think Rin is in danger. I need you to protect you , because i think that in some months something bad will happen to her ."

"What makes you think so , Kakashi ?"

"I.. It's just a bad feeling i got . Didn't you said that a ninja should always follow his instincts , sensei ?"

"I don't know about that , Kakashi . Had i followed mine , you and Obito would be already dead."

"Wh.."

"Listen . You two were acting really out-of-character . I first believed that you were spies , sent by one of my enemies . But i checked , and it seems you were the real ones . The explanation Obito gave me made a little bit of sense , but it was just out of the blue . One event happens and you two have this huge personality change . I couldn't think of anything to cause such a thing . But i decided i was worrying too much . I was disappointed by Obito , since i was hoping that he could become a hokage one day , but i decided to give him some time ." Minato watched Kakashi's reaction , curious.  
"But anyway , Kakashi , while i did stopped worrying so much , i'm still keeping an eye on both of you . The way you are telling me Rin is in danger , without giving me any proof , seems rather suspicious . Should i take that as a warning , or a threat ? Are you trying to distract me ?"

"S..Sensei! I don't.."

"You'd better start talking , kakashi . You can tell me what is going on with you , or you can tell it to an Anbu . Your choice."

"...I can't tell you ." This is bad . If i don't tell him the truth , he will suspect me to be a spy . But if i do tell him , i may just end into a hospital .

"You should . I will find out anyway , and i'd like to do it this way."

"You won't believe me , sensei"

"Try me."

Well , i guess it's better this way.. "Do you know anything about time-space ninjutsu ?"

**-Minato's POV-**

The jounin have been watching his student with a blank look , while the other was telling him a crazy story about such things like time-travel . Well , he wasn't wrong when he said Minato would never believe him . Kakashi was telling him about his life , about Konoha . He said he was 31 when he time-traveled .Right now , the blonde was debating whenever he should send the white haired Hatake to prison or to hospital .

But then , there was one part in his story , that clicked .

_Naruto_

How could Kakashi know that Kushina was pregnant , or that they were planning to name the baby Naruto . He was planning to announce it to his students 2 or 3 months before the birth . He wanted it to be a surprise . So , how did he already knew ?

Perhaps , Kakashi is not as crazy as Minato first believed ..? For now , the blonde decided to pay attention to the Hatake's story .

"...but the villagers feared him , and treated him like a monster , which ..."

_Oh . So in Kakashi's story , not only did Kushina and I die , but Naruto also became a Jinchuuriki , being hated by the whole Village . Wow , just wow._

"..in my team , together with Mikoto's son and a girl ..."

_So Kakashi was Naruto's techer ? Interesting .._

"..got trained by Jiraiya , also learning the Rasengan.."

_Go on.._

"..left with him for two years , training , to get Sasuke to return to Konoha.."

_It's too bad that the boy left with Orochimaru . Then again , he had his reasons . It must've been hard to see his whole family getting killed by his own big brother ._

"... learned Sage-mode , and defeated Pain , also using Rasen-shuriken , the completed form of Rasengan . Then , he left to train together with another Jinchuuriki , to defeat his enemy ."

_That Naruto .. He is not even born yet , but Minato already feels so proud of him._

"The enemy was .. A masked man , who claimed to be man , Uchiha Madara , declared war to the ninja world .The fourth ninja war."

_According to Kakashi , his plan was to put the world under a genjutsu . Something about peace ._

When Kakashi finished telling him about his present , he started telling him about his past . About Rin .

"See , is why i said i believe that Rin is in danger . Because i know she is ."

_Should I believe Kakashi ? He seems to be telling the truth , but... Time-travel ? That sounds like one of Jiraiya-sensei's books ..._

_Eh.. It won't hurt to keep an eye on Rin , for now ._

**-Kakashi's POV-**

In the end , he still had to tell Minato the truth . Or almost the truth , because he made sure to avoid some certain information .

Firstly , he didn't tell the blonde anything regarding the Kannabi bridge mission . There's no point anyway , since Obito is still alive . Also , he made sue to avoid giving him too many details of his and kushina's death : There was no need for him to know the exact date : during Naruto's birth . Also , it would only hurt Minato if he knew that Naruto never met him .

Another thing he avoided to talk about was Tobi . Or , Obito . For now , Minato shouldn't know that Obito is the man who killed him and his wife . After all , maybe , just maybe , Kakashi will make Obito realize that the genjutsu is not going to bring peace . Maybe , this time , there will be no war . But for that , they still need to stop the real Madara .

* * *

_Here you go , lovely readers . Please don't hate me for being so slow..._

**1.** I started to draw a fanart picture with characters from this fanfiction ( team Minato ) . I almost finished the lineart , and i will color it soon . So , expect some fanart together with the next chapter .

**2.** Because of curiosity , and also for some help with plot-making , i'd like to hear your opinion regarding Obito and a potential change of heart . I'm going to make a poll regarding this . Also , don't worry about getting spoiled . I will still make the decision on my own .

**By the way , a reviewer asked if Kakashi have the sharingan . No , he doesn't . Also , Obito have both his eyes .**

_I will be a little busy with another project i do , 2 or 3 days . See you after that ~_

_"Dammit." _

_Oh , the angry reader . That's it . Now i can and this chapter.._

_-Lilly_


End file.
